edfandomcom-20200215-history
Dawn of the Eds
"Dawn of the Eds" is the 7th episode of Season 1 and the 7th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, the Eds attempt to go see the movie Robot Rebel Ranch, but they crash into the Junkyard while Ed is busy explaining the movie's plot instead of paying attention to the road. The Eds, believing they are now "space outlaws" on a distant cold planet, must now try to find a way back home. Plot The Eds are at the dumpster searching for bottles to trade in for money. Eddy is getting Ed into a makeshift rope harness in the alley. Edd then comes and wraps him with cling film to protect him from garbage, and gives him a mask and snorkel for breathing. Edd then struggles to hoist Ed into the container, but manages in the end. Edd loses his footing and is pulled into the air while Ed falls in the dumpster. after a while, Ed gives the signal to hoist him up, and Eddy pulls Edd to pull Ed out of the trash. Ed reveals he has many glass items, including a scientific glass vile, while Edd and Eddy celebrate. On their way to exchange the glass items, Edd and Eddy partake in a conversation over how many jawbreakers they could buy. Ed all of a sudden stops at a poster. As they walk past Ed, Eddy asks for Ed's opinion, only to find out he has slipped behind them, gazing at a movie poster. The poster is revealed as Robot Rebel Ranch. After reading the descriptions on the poster, Ed is shocked to find out the movie is for "Adults Only". Ed covers up the small print and claims that is not fair and falls to the ground wishing if he could only be older. Edd states they can watch it in a year on television, but Ed states that is when all the good stuff is cut out. On their way to cash in their bottles, on a bike, the Eds discuss how to get into the movie. Ed then tells them how the story begins, with 3 space outlaws, and their journey is starting to reflect the Eds' journey. They go through the construction site into the tunnel that leads them to the Junkyard. The bike is broken on impact. The Eds play make-believe as they try to get off the "planet" they're marooned on. The Eds embark to find shelter to escape from "the frozen robot planet nights" as Ed describes it. Then Eddy stumbles upon the Retro Van. The boys make the van "Central Command". The Retro Van features a broken radio, two seats in the front, "genuine shag carpeting", and a waterbed in the back. They then go pretend to be space outlaws, with an "every man for himself" type battle. Eddy then shows off a pair of fuzzy dice and uses them as nunchucks. Ed and Edd, unimpressed, take out their "guns", when Ed stumbles upon the Kankers torturing Kevin by spinning him on a tractor wheel. Ed then rescues Kevin, who does not thank him and pedals his bike away. Ed then discovers the existence of "solar scum", which he attempts to "terminate". Eddy hears Ed's scream, then asks Edd if he heard that. Eddy then asks if the rocket is complete, then jumps into the seat as Edd explains that it is a prototype. Eddy nags Edd to launch the rocket, which he eventually obliges to do so. Eddy is launched into the air, then the rocket starts to disintegrate. Eddy free-falls until Edd activates the parachute. He then throws the controller to the ground, which pushed the button that activates the parachute again, releasing it. Eddy continues to fall and lands on an unsuspecting Edd. Eddy tells hims the rocket needs work and Edd has to remind him again that it was a prototype. Ed then suddenly appears running away from something and screaming "The robots are coming! The robots are coming!". Then the other Eds see the "robots", and retreat to the van. Ed then enters a monologue, detailing in narrative form what is happening. He then signals the attack, and attacks the robots with their laser guns. They continuously attack the robots with Ed yelling to his friends hit the robots hard. In reality, they are throwing cans at Sarah and Jimmy. When an angry Sarah tells Ed that it's time for dinner, Edd and Eddy go home with the latter noting that dinner sounds good right about now as he is hungry, leaving Ed behind to utter yet another monologue, believing he is the last space outlaw standing after the battle and he gets pulled away by Edd and Eddy as he believes that he has been betrayed by his comrades as the episode irises in on him. Memorable Quotes *'Lee': gets spun on tire by Kankers "For two-hundred, what color's your underwear?" Kevin: "This is STUPID!" The Kankers: "buzzer WRONG!" ---- *'Eddy': "We'll be slurping jawbreakers for weeks." Edd: "Uh... Actually, Eddy, with current exchange rates, maybe an afternoon's worth." Eddy: "Ah, you don't know what you're talking about." ---- *'Ed': the movie poster of Robot Rebel Ranch "Marooned on a distant planet! Visitors in the void! No escape!" an "Adults Only" stamp on the bottom right hand corner, screams, and covers it with his right hand, which is filled with bottles on each finger "It's not fair! If only I were older..." Edd: "Don't worry, Ed. We'll see it on TV in a year." Ed: "Yeah... With all the good stuff cut out!" Eddy: "Don't sweat it, guys. When there's a will, there's a scam." ---- *'Ed': "Whoa, this is the coolest movie!" Eddy: "Since I'm the most mature looking, I'll go in first. Double D can be my wife." Edd: a disgusted sound and recoils "Uhh, Ed's taller, I think he should-" Ed: off Double D "... tell you that the story begins with three space outlaws who crash land on a robot planet." Edd: "Amazing!" Ed: "Choco-rama!" Eddy: "R-rated!" Ed: that he's got a pair of laser guns "And they have to fight off the robots! But, they also must try to escape back to Earth, or the robots will Eds pass a power station grind their bones to bits! When the three spacemen Eds jump a gap across a drainage ditch lose control of their ship and hurtle into a field of asteroids Eds pass a wrecking ball that almost crush them into space dust! They are sucked into a rides the bike into a metal pipe dimensional time portal that transports them to the robot planet! Eds come out of the metal pipe and fall down into the Junkyard The heroes find their ship destroyed. They're marooned on the robot planet!" to the Junkyard Eddy: "Hey, look!" giant magnet drops a demolished car right in front of the Eds Eds: "Cool..." machine crushes the car with mechanical hammers and presses Eds: in terror of the machine "NOT COOL! NOT COOL!" ---- *'Ed': "Come on, come on! Not much farther now." Eddy: "You said that an hour ago, Ed!" Edd: "What are we looking for again?" ---- *''sees the Kankers have Kevin tied up'' Ed: "Stay back! Hideous life sucking aliens have captured a fellow space outlaw. Which of the three brave explorers will take the risk to save him?!?! I will save him! Full speed ahead!" ---- *'Kevin': about Ed's costume "And what are you suppose to be?" Ed: "Eh... I... I'm a fearless space outlaw!" Kevin: up his bike and ride on "Yeah right. Space Dork!" Ed: "Dork?" ---- *'Eddy': "Hey, is this thing ready yet?" Edd: "Well.. Actually, Eddy, since it's just a prototype and still in need of..." gets on space rocket Edd made Edd: "Eddy!" Eddy: "There's only one seat in this thing! Why'd you just put in one seat, Double D?" Edd: "Well, I told you this is the prototype. When this is properly tested, then I'll build the real one." Eddy: "Yeah, whatever. Let's go, Double D. Liftoff!" Edd: "But, Eddy, I still need to…" Eddy: "Double D, FIRE THE ROCKET!" Edd: sighs "Fine, but you… ah… better wear this." colander on Eddy's head Eddy: "Oh, yeah." Edd: sighs "Three, two, one, ignition!" Eddy: "YEEEEEEEEEEEHAAAAAAAAAAWW!" goes flying on the rocket, but it disintegrates in the air and Eddy starts falling down Edd: "Oh! Better test the parachute." a button on a remote; Eddy's seat spawns a parachute "Well, at least that worked." the remote on the ground, but lands face down, causing the button to be pressed again; the parachute then falls off and Eddy falls on Edd Eddy: "Hey, Double D! The rocket needs work!" Edd: "IT'S A PROTOTYPE!" Ed: "THE ROBOTS ARE COMING! THE ROBOTS ARE COMING! Trivia *'Goofs': **Ed has his raspy, higher pitched voice from "The Ed-Touchables" in this episode. **When Ed pointed at the robot movie poster he had on his shrink-wrap suit, but the next shot he's seen, he doesn't have it on. However, in the previous shot where Ed "faints", you can tell that the shrink-wrap unraveled, so this may not be a goof and just a way to get Ed out of the shrink-wrap. **When Ed says "Cut out," his mouth doesn't match the words he says. **Edd's arm accessories disappear in some scenes. **When Lee made kissy sounds at Kevin he was upside down, but when May said it was her turn he was upright. In the next shot, Kevin was once again upside down. **In this episode, Kevin's bike is a shade of turquoise instead of silver, the same as the Eds' bike. **Right before Kevin is dropped to the ground, his shoes are white. Upon falling, they suddenly turn black. **When Ed shouts "The robots are coming!" Eddy has a monobrow, but when Ed runs in front of him, it's gone. **When the Eds are attacking Jimmy and Sarah, Ed and Edd are holding their guns in one shot, but in another shot, Ed is throwing cans at Jimmy. This is most likely because the guns were just part of the Eds' imagination (if you look back, one would notice they also saw Sarah and Jimmy as a pair of robots, and throughout the episode their imaginations were gradually getting the better of them). **While the Eds were fighting the robots, they had wheels for protection, but when Sarah came towards them, they disappeared. **While Jimmy was running away from the Eds, four flowers came out of him. *The Retro Van makes its first appearance in this episode. **Other cars which appear in this episode include the turquoise car which was crushed, based on a mid-late 1960s-70s Ford Galaxy. The large pink car in which Edd tries to contact earth on the radio is loosely based on a mid-late 1950s Cadillac, and other large car parts can be seen in the background. **The Retro Van also makes other appearances in "Dueling Eds" and "A Twist of Ed." *This episode was the inspiration for the second bonus level in Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures. The title card for this episode is used as the title card for the level in the game, though it is mirrored. *Edd's rocket is the second vehicle that he builds in the series. *The two robots Ed imagined Sarah and Jimmy as appear again in Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures *In the title card of this episode there is a robot that resembles Eddy with the three antennas on the head. *The music when the Eds attack Jimmy and Sarah is played again in "Shoo Ed" when Ed pulls down the chains to pull down Jonny. *This episode features the first appearance of the Eds' Bike. It makes a few more appearances in "A Boy and His Ed" and "Ready, Set... Ed!" even though it was destroyed in this episode. **However in the later two episodes, its a new bike since it was colored silver (like Kevin's Bike) whereas in this episode, it was colored blue-green/turquoise. *No scams are performed in this episode (although the Eds were setting up a recycling scam). *Jimmy didn't have any lines in this episode, but he made a sound when he ran off from the Eds. *This is another episode where both Marie's eyes are seen, this is the third episode to do that. The first was "Nagged to Ed" and the second was "Quick Shot Ed." *This is the first time the Eds attempt to sell bottles for money. This happens for the second time in "For the Ed, by the Ed." *The film's "Adults Only" rating is a possible reference to how some science-fiction horror films in the 60s-80s often had content that made theaters not allow admittance to children to the film, even with parents accompanying them. In addition, Ed's line about how when they see it on TV with all the good parts cut out is a reference to how the movie would be recut for airing in order to satisfy FCC requirements, something that would involve taking out most of the gory scenes. Gallery Vlcsnap-2013-11-05-16h28m53s63.png|Ed doing a dumpster dive. Vlcsnap-2013-11-05-16h29m29s171.png|"Oh, yeah!" Vlcsnap-2013-08-14-17h41m34s80.png|''Robot Rebel Ranch'': Rated R for ADULTS ONLY!! MarronedOnADistantPlanet.jpg|''Marooned on a distant Planet''... VisitorsInTheVoid.jpg|...Visitors in the Void... NoEscape.jpg|...No Escape!! Aah!!.jpg|"Aah!!" - Ed's reaction when he saw the "Adults only" sticker on the bottom right-hand corner. ADULTS ONLY.jpg|''It's not fair!!'' Space outlaws2.jpg|The Space Outlaws from Robot Rebel Ranch. Junkyard 1.PNG|Well, this is an apocalyptic wasteland... Junkyard 2.PNG|...or as close as you'll find in suburbia. Vlcsnap-2014-04-07-12h06m42s53.png|The car the Eds find in the Junkyard about to be smashed. Vlcsnap-2013-08-10-17h50m30s46.png|"Boys, Welcome to Central Command!" Vlcsnap-2013-08-10-18h08m00s76.png|Stand back, these are real (fake) laser guns! Kevin being tortured by the Kankers.PNG|"Get away from me." This is stupid!.PNG|"This is stupid!" Ehh wrong!.PNG|"EEH! WRONG!" Lee almost kisses Kevin.PNG|"Oh Kevin!" Thenewmannumberone Sucks At Life.jpg|The Kankers look weird. Marie's eyes exposed.PNG|The Kankers get scared when Ed arrives. The Kankers running away from Ed..jpg|The Kankers running away from Ed. Space Outlaws.jpg|The Space Outlaws from, well...The Cul-de-Sac. Vlcsnap-2013-08-22-18h50m08s150.png|The prototype rocket Vlcsnap-2013-08-22-18h50m21s16.png|C'mon! Let's go space truckin'! attack.png|"ATTACK!" The''Robots''.jpg|The Eds attacking the robots... Aren'tReal.jpg|...who are actually Sarah and Jimmy. Video See Also *Prototype Rocket *The Retro Van *The Junkyard *Soda Bottle Refund *Laser Guns *Dumpster Pulley *Robot Rebel Ranch *Rebel Robot Ranch *The Ed-Touchables (Game) Category:Episodes Category:Season 1